Some wireless communication protocols require user equipment to measure a certain number of carriers, and newer protocols may require some user equipment to measure more carriers than were required by older protocols. For example, a user equipment (UE) in a Release 11 Long Term Evolution (LTE) environment may be required to monitor only three Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA) frequency division duplex (FDD) carriers, while a user equipment in a Release 12 LTE environment may be required to monitor at least six UTRA FDD carriers.